


Улыбка на все случаи жизни

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: мини-цикл бытовых зарисовок без начала и конца. пост-3-сезон





	Улыбка на все случаи жизни

Застать Эвена без его фирменной улыбки невозможно. В этом человеке всегда что-нибудь улыбается: глаза, ямочки в уголках губ, маленькая морщинка поперек носа, торчащий пироженкой чуб, барабанящие долговязые пальцы.  
И даже в плохие дни Эвен прикрывается своей улыбкой, словно щитом. Если бы Исак не смотрел на него каждую свободную минуту – исподтишка или в упор – он вряд ли бы заметил разницу. Как однажды уже фатально не заметил. Как частенько не замечают другие, принимая жизнерадостную версию Эвена за единственную возможную. Удобную окружающим свой беспроблемностью. Удобную самому Эвену, в том числе, потому что тогда ему нет необходимости что-либо объяснять.  
О, Исак готов на многое ради его комфорта. Кроме неведения, когда улыбка Эвена превращается в преграду.

_\- pain -_

\- Что-то не так? – спрашивает Исак, подсаживаясь к Эвену на перерыве.  
Не на колени, как хотелось бы, но очень близко. Хотя в школе всем давно на них пофиг. Эти засранцы даже отворачиваться из вежливости не пытаются, напротив – стягиваются ближе в надежде на шоу, как зомби на мозги.  
\- Не так? – переспрашивает Эвен и привычно улыбается. – Разве что-то не так?  
Исака даже на мгновение посещает мысль, что он мог ошибиться. И что он немного помешан на Эвене. Вернее слишком помешан на нем, чтобы принять случайную досадливую гримасу за отзвук чего-то большего.  
\- То есть все в порядке? – говорит Исак, как будто рассуждает сам с собой. – Все в полнейшем охренительном порядке, так что даже прицепиться не к чему? – и смотрит на Эвена, оттого что на него постоянно тянет смотреть, а вовсе не пытаясь в чем-то уличить.  
Эвен с заметным удовольствием смотрит в ответ. И выражение его лица ни капли не меняется, даже когда он говорит:  
\- Голова болит, - и окончательно сдается еще спустя секунду: - Зуб.  
Скрывая вспышку раздражения, первым отворачивается Исак. И молчит, потому что на ум не идет ничего конструктивного, что не смахивало бы на родительские нотации. А в сухом остатке вообще один мат. И он молчит, теребит застежку на толстовке, думает: какая в этом году сочная зелень, прямо как на картинках из путеводителя по Норвегии. Таких дохрена жизнерадостных, что хочется удавиться.  
\- Я собирался к врачу после школы, - вкрадчиво сообщает голос Эвена ему на ухо.  
Отчего Исак вздрагивает, и его раздражение как-то само собой тает.  
\- Ага. Смотри сам.  
\- Но все равно спасибо, что спросил.  
Исак хмыкает и легко поднимается навстречу друзьям, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.  
\- Значит, до вечера?  
В улыбке Эвена сквозит удивление напополам с неконтролируемым обожанием.  
\- Что, и даже не поцелуешь?  
Но кто ему сказал, что нет?

_\- awkwardness -_

\- Мы вовремя не заплатили за квартиру? У нас будут жить беженцы? Ты отправил не в тот чат непристойное фото? Приставал к Эскилю? К Нуре?! Просто признайся сразу, и я обещаю не бить тебя. Не сильно. Не по голове. Просто скажи это. Я же все равно узнаю!  
На негодование Исака Эвен только с хитрой усмешкой пожимает плечами и подталкивает ближе ярко упакованный сверток. Сполна отыгравшись на оберточной бумаге, Исак обнаруживает в нем свеженькую белоснежную толстовку.  
\- Но у меня уже есть такая.  
Он крутит головой и беспорядочно водит пальцем в разных направлениях в попытке вспомнить, где видел ее в последний раз. Взгляд возвращается к развалившемуся за столом Эвену. Тот светится, как маленькая ядерная станция, но это ни капли не объясняет его подарка.  
\- У меня же есть такая, - с сомнением повторяет Исак. – Есть же? Ты носил ее на прошлой неделе.  
Эвен продолжает молча улыбаться.  
\- Ты купил еще одну, чтобы у нас были парные что ли?  
Эвен на секунду подвисает, задумавшись, но потом отрицательно мотает головой. После сна и до укладки его волосы – само произведение хаоса, и, глядя на них, Исака разбирает смех. Он откидывается спиной на кровать и роняет толстовку себе на лицо.  
\- Так, я понял. Ты подарил мне новую. Но они не парные. Что случилось с прежней бедолагой? Ее зажевала стиральная машина? Уволокли фейри? Ты отдал ее на благотворительность? Она дорога тебе, как память о той неделе, что ты ее носил?  
Вне видимости Эвен фыркает, шлепает по полу босыми ногами и падает с Исаком рядом.  
\- Боюсь, она больше не белая.  
\- А какая?  
\- Розовая.  
Исак даже приподнимает рукав, чтобы взглянуть на Эвена.  
\- Это с чем же ты ее постирал?  
\- С твоим красным шарфом? – корчит тот виноватую рожицу.  
Исак все же не выдерживает и смеется в голос. А затем втягивает Эвена к себе под толстовку, чтобы поцеловать.  
\- Зато теперь мы знаем, как назовем фильм о тебе. «Он не умел сортировать белье».  
Эвен фыркает ему в поцелуй.

_\- jealosy -_

Эвен ловит его в толпе и с ходу целует так, что вышибает дух. От недостатка кислорода и передоза его рук Исак даже забывает, что все еще – пусть без особого успеха – старается следить за реакцией на них окружающих. И что сам не горит желанием делиться их личным с кем бы то ни было. Однако это кажется таким мелким и незначительным, когда Эвен шепчет ему в губы:  
\- Я соскучился.  
\- Соскучился? – лениво щурится Исак. – Мы вообще-то вместе пришли. Я отходил поздороваться с ребятами на каких-то десять минут.  
\- Всего десять? – улыбается Эвен, прислоняясь лбом к его лбу. – Это были самые долгие десять минут в моей жизни.  
\- Эвен… - начинает Исак и замолкает, отстраняясь и заглядывая в глаза. – А что делал ты, пока меня не было?  
Эвен с рассеянной улыбкой рассматривает кого-то или что-то у него за спиной.  
\- Ничего?  
\- Эвен? – повторяет Исак.  
Без нажима, но с очевидным для них обоих вопросом. И когда Эвен переводит на него начисто безмятежный взгляд, отталкивается от его груди, избегая потянувшихся вслед рук. Впрочем, Исак не планирует так просто сбегать.  
\- Правда или выкуп?  
После короткой заминки Эвен шевелит бровями:  
\- Выкуп? – решив, по-видимому, что легко отделался или, не исключено, даже окажется в выигрыше.  
\- Ты остаешься. А я ухожу домой.  
\- Эй, нет, Исак, погоди, - от веселости Эвена не остается и следа. Он внимательно смотрит и в конце концов говорит: - Давай переиграем.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Исак и зачем-то предлагает: – Тогда давай уйдем вместе.  
Эвен колеблется, но все-таки качает головой и, дотягиваясь до Исака, снова обнимает его.  
\- Правда и только правда. Ты такой красивый, черт возьми…  
\- Это не то, что я ожидал услышать, - ворчит Исак в его плечо.  
И тут ему на глаза попадается Крис. Тот подмигивает и с пьяной щедростью прибавляет еще какой-то неприличный жест. Хорошо, этого не видит Эвен. Зато становится до смешного очевидным, что он видел, как Крис, оправдываясь приветствием, облапал Исака в коридоре.  
\- Эвен, - зовет Исак.  
\- М?  
\- К черту их всех. Давай уйдем. Я уже тоже невыносимо соскучился.

_\- fear -_

Пока Исак болеет, Эвен в режиме наседки наворачивает вокруг него столько кругов, что кажется, еще чуть-чуть, и их количество, набрав критическую массу, просто задушит Исака. И незатухающая улыбка Эвена только усугубляет ситуацию.  
\- Хватит, остановись, - шипит Исак из своего пододеяльного убежища. И на недоумевающий взгляд объясняет: - Если не хочешь пойти проветриться или хотя бы просто свалить от меня на кухню, прекрати вести себя так, будто я умираю. Это всего лишь простуда, Эвен. Все обойдется, я тебе, блин, гарантирую.  
\- Мне уйти?  
Эвен не выглядит обиженным или расстроенным, но за его покладистостью скрывается что-то еще. Что-то такое, из-за чего Исак, вопреки здравому смыслу, не хочет его отпускать.  
\- Можешь полежать со мной. Мне будет теплее.  
Эвен скептически смотрит на маленькую Фудзи из всех имеющихся в их доме одеял, которая почему-то еще не раздавила Исака, и без лишних возражений ложится рядом. Не на разумном расстоянии, а едва ли не укрывая собой. Исаку и без того жарко, трудно дышать, говорить, даже глаза держать открытыми и – как никогда – быть тактичным. Но он все равно решается озвучить то, что зудит в голове последние несколько дней его постельного режима:  
\- Ты не обязан делать вид, что все хорошо. Оттого, что это не так, я не буду любить тебя меньше.  
Эвен мягко улыбается по инерции, словно собирается его переубеждать, в очередной раз отшучиваться или попросту все отрицать. Однако вместо этого вдруг мрачнеет и прикрывает глаза. В тишине и неподвижности становятся заметными и его тревога, и усталость.  
\- Не все хорошо, - говорит он. – Ты болеешь.  
\- В этом нет ничего страшного. Это пройдет.  
Эвен молчит. Но в его молчании отчетливо звучит беспомощность, мелко подрагивают ресницы. И Исаку приходится заговорить снова:  
\- Мне просто достаточно того, что ты рядом. Любой ты. Этого всегда достаточно, Эвен.  
Эвен вздыхает и открывает глаза.  
\- Всего-то? Я способен на большее, – уголок его рта несмело тянется вверх.  
\- Всего-то? – негодует Исак и с безграничным терпением проглатывает готовое сорваться вслед непечатное междометие. – Я даже комментировать это не буду.  
\- Вот и правильно. А то совсем без голоса останешься, - соглашается Эвен, пытаясь удержать серьезное лицо.  
Не отводя взгляда, Исак нарочно медленно демонстрирует ему из-под одеяла руку со сложенным факом. И с головой ныряет обратно, уворачиваясь от поцелуя Эвена, который в итоге приходится ему в темечко.  
\- Лучше чай сделай, камикадзе хренов, - ворчит он из недр своей маленькой, но гордой Фудзи.  
Правда к тому моменту, как Эвен приносит ему чай, он уже спит.

_\- shame -_

«Задерживаюсь у родителей. Прости, что не смогу проводить. Уже скучаю <3».  
Сообщение от Эвена приходит утром. Исак в жуткой спешке запихивает в рюкзак необходимый минимум на выходные вне дома, и его только вскользь задевает досадой, что он не увидит Эвена перед отъездом. Он слишком раздражен, что проспал и что вообще должен куда-то ехать. Если бы не поощряющий бонус от школы, его бы вряд ли остановило, что он готовился к конференции весь последний месяц, и нашел бы способ соскочить.  
Но лишние деньги им с Эвеном не помешают. Даже при учете, что они как-то не особо в них нуждаются. Исаку просто нравится тратить их на всякую приятную фигню для Эвена. А у Эвена все с точностью до наоборот.  
«Будешь должен. Много всего разного. Я еще не придумал чего, но обязательно придумаю», - пишет Исак. Получает в ответ свое законное: «Договорились», - и выпадает из эфира до позднего вечера.  
За выходные они обмениваются едва ли дюжиной сообщений. Уставший от мозгового штурма, Исак пишет всякую чушь, лишь бы получить от Эвена какой угодно ответ – хоть точку, хоть смайл. Но Эвен постоянно где-то пропадает и отвечает невпопад.  
К вечеру воскресенья Исак опустошен и зол. Последней каплей становится то, что он, похоже, в суматохе забыл ключи от дома, но на звонок в дверь никто не отвечает, а Эвен не берет трубку. И Исак не придумывает ничего лучше, чем поехать к его родителям. Ни к Юнасу или, тем более, собственным маме или папе. Ему нужен Эвен здесь и сейчас, в любом его виде.  
\- О, Исак, - открывает мама Эвена. – Не знала, что ты заедешь. Проходи. – И в ее глазах знакомая до боли мягкость.  
Исак хотел бы однажды стать хоть чуточку вежливее, чтобы уметь в такие моменты спросить, как она. Но пока что он способен думать лишь об Эвене и этой проклятой мягкости ее глаз, означающей очередной виток его серых дней.  
Эвен спит. И Исак в темноте стаскивает с себя одежду, чтобы тихо лечь к нему рядом. Не просыпаясь, Эвен привычно подгребает его ближе и затихает снова. Из-под его тяжелой, горячей руки все эти суетливые выходные, дурацкая конференция, не отвеченные сообщения, забытые ключи и злость Исака видятся давними расплывчатыми воспоминаниями. Пока вовсе не теряются где-то в провалах между реальностями снов.

_\- lust -_

Дружелюбная улыбка Эвена держится, как приклеенная. Исак не в силах себе вообразить, как у него это выходит. Как другие вообще ведутся на ее правдоподобность. По мнению Исака та совершенно картонная, раздражающая и сводящая с ума его лично. Особенно, когда он не может стереть ее желаемым способом.  
Исак устраивается на диване удобнее, без суеты одергивает край длинной толстовки и шире расставляет ноги, чтобы было хоть немного легче дышать. У стены напротив улыбка Эвена разъезжается еще шире. И кто-то, с кем он в этот момент разговаривает, наверное, принимает ее на свой счет. Но Исак не испытывает ревности, а вот изощренное удовольствие, что ни на чей счет, кроме его собственного, эта улыбка не приходится – очень даже.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не поссорились? – осторожно спрашивает Юнас, вручая Исаку свеженькую бутылку пива.  
Это его праздник, и он с завидной тщательностью приглядывает за тем, чтобы всем гостям было по максимуму комфортно и весело. И только по этой гребаной причине Исак все еще здесь и на прям-таки впечатляющем расстоянии от Эвена.  
\- Не, все отлично, - отвечает Исак, промочить сухое горло оказывается весьма кстати. – Просто… - он мычит в поисках достойной отмазки и, не придумав ничего толкового, с чистой совестью оставляет фразу незаконченной.  
\- Просто, - хмыкает Юнас. – А выглядит так, будто вы сожрать друг друга готовы.  
\- Или выебать.  
Исак настолько увяз в сражении с собственным телом, что опоминается, только когда Юнас от неожиданности давится своим пивом. Эвен в отдалении с весельем задирает бровь.  
«Сука», - артикулирует ему Исак. Карман его штанов буквально жжет от телефона, который с периодичностью вибрирует новой непристойностью от Эвена. Будто бы Исаку мало того, что он пришел помогать с вечеринкой уже на взводе.  
\- Ну, это скорее хорошие новости, чем плохие, - говорит Юнас, откашлявшись.  
\- Я все еще нужен тебе здесь? – спрашивает у него Исак.  
\- Не больше, чем ему, - кивает друг в известном направлении.  
\- Просто не хочу…  
Исак снова плутает в мыслях, потому что в них сплошное «хочу» совершенно непроизносимых вещей. Но Юнас избавляет его от необходимости продолжать:  
\- Я, пожалуй, обойдусь без этих твоих «просто». Валите уже, пока хату мне подпалили.  
От облегчения Исак почти готов его расцеловать – сомнительная идея перевозбужденного сознания, не Исака. Вместо этого он бросает взгляд из-под ресниц через шумную комнату, и улыбка Эвена, наконец, такая, как надо. 


End file.
